A program for studying the mechanical interaction between the left heart and the systemic arteries is presented. The organization of the plan is such that the effects upon arterial input impedance properties of changing the mean level and pulsatile inputs into the arteries are studied independently of each other. Further, these studies are independent of another study where the effects upon left ventricular function of changes in arterial impedance properties is examined. A formal mathematical approach for studying heart-artery interaction is proposed. The implications of a mechanical feedback pathway in the overall control and operation of the cardiovascular system is discussed.